1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inflatable play structures, and more particularly, to children""s play structures, such as inflatable houses and tunnels, which are easily attachable to and removable from each other by using hook and loop fasteners.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Children enjoy playing in inflatable toy structures. Conventional inflatable toy structures are individually free standing without being able to interconnect between them. Many types of toys have been devised to help develop children""s body spatial relationships. As an example, rigid tubes positioned together, end to end with a wood base, to prevent rolling, are presently in use. Other such tunnels, using helical spring steel hoops covered with a cloth or plastic material are commonly in use and are known in the industry.
In child growth, the use of devices that help development of body control in motion, such as creeping and crawling, are becoming more prevalent. Presently, rigid structural tubes, or pipes, are in use both indoors and out. Flexible collapsing tunnels are especially popular for indoor use, however, these devices, as well as the outdoor equipment with a hard bottom surface, have a tendency to scuff the children""s legs and clothing and are uncomfortable when in use.
Children are typically fond of tunnel like structures, such as large boxes, in which they may play. This preference is embodied in many playgrounds and parks and indoor toys where enclosed slides and tire tunnels are commonly constructed for the children""s enjoyment. Recognizing the play value of tunnels, several toy tunnel structures have been developed in the prior art and marketed to children. As is typical with such prior art toy tunnels, the tunnel structure only has openings at its two ends. Accordingly, using a single tunnel structure, children can only enter into one opening and exit at the other opening. As a result, the amusement value of the tunnel quickly wanes as the children become familiar with the tunnel structure. The continuous structure of the toy tunnel and other structure also makes it very difficult to assemble the play structures in a confined area or indoors.
A play structure with much more entertainment value is one that allows a child to enter and exit at multiple points. As a result, more than one child can play with the play structure at once, meeting at various points without concern of one child blocking another""s passage. Play structures with multiple entrances and exits have been limited mostly to playhouse structures and tents. However, these devices are not easily connected to each other.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an interconnecting inflatable play structure that is easily attachable to and removable from other play structures to provide entrances at multiple points. Accordingly, several structures can be joined together in hundreds of differing configurations.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an interconnecting inflatable play structure that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the invention provides a multitude of combined shapes and matrixes when houses and tunnels are joined together. A number of tunnels and houses may be attached in tandem with one end of the assembly connected to a multiple opening intersection. Also, others may be attached projecting at various angles therefrom. This flexible arrangement allows the children to use their imagination and creativity in organizing the desired shape or form.
Another object of the invention provides collapsible and deflatable play structures, thereby allowing the house and tunnel structures to be easily stored when not in use.
Still another object allows construction with cost effective material, such as polyvinyl chloride sheeting, or any other substance having characteristics suitable for inflating, including thermoplastic impregnated cloth, and the like.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, an inflatable play structure for use by a child comprises an inflatable first structure defining a cavity sufficiently large to accommodate the child, the first structure having at least one side wall defining a first opening, the side wall of the first structure having at least one flap extending from a lower portion of the side wall, wherein the flap has at least one hook and loop fastener thereon; and an inflatable second structure having at least one flap extending therefrom, the flap having at least one hook and loop fastener thereon which is aligned with the hook and loop fastener of the first flap to releasably couple the first and second structures to allow the child to move from the first structure to the second structure. Preferably, the first and second structures are comprised of polyvinylchloride sheeting.
According to one aspect of the preferred embodiment, the first structure is an inflatable house, and the second structure is an inflatable tunnel. The house includes two side walls and front and rear walls which are connected together to form a continuous wall and support tubes placed at each corner of the two side walls and front and rear walls. The side wall of the house defining the first opening has the flap extending therefrom. The flap includes a pair of hook and loop fasteners aligned with corresponding hook and loop fasteners of the second structure.
The tunnel includes at least two arched tubes erected from and affixed to a bottom wall, a first arched tube defining a first opening and a second arched tube defining a second opening. The tunnel also includes the flap extending from and substantially along the width of the bottom wall. The flap of the tunnel includes a pair of hook and loop fasteners aligned with corresponding hook and loop fasteners of the first structure.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, an inflatable play structure comprises an inflatable first structure defining a cavity sufficiently large to accommodate the child, the first structure having at least one side wall defining a first opening; an inflatable second structure defining a cavity sufficiently large to accommodate the child; and a connecting means on exposed outside surfaces of the first and second structures for releasably attaching the first and second structures, wherein the connecting means is attached to uninflated portion of the first and second structures. Preferably, the connecting means includes at least one first flap extending from a lower portion of the side wall of the first structure, wherein the first flap has at least one hook and loop fastener thereon and at least one second flap extending from the second structure, the second flap having at least one hook and loop fastener thereon which is aligned with the hook and loop fastener of the first flap to releasably couple the first and second structures to allow the child to move from the first structure to the second structure.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the play structure comprises an inflatable house defining a cavity sufficiently large to accommodate the child, the house including two side walls and front and rear walls which are connected together to form a continuous wall and support tubes placed at each corner of the two side walls and front and rear walls, one of the walls having a first opening and a plurality of hook and loop fasteners at lower end of the first opening; and an inflatable tunnel having at least two arched tubes erected from and affixed to a bottom wall, a first arched tube defining a first opening and a second arched tube defining a second opening, wherein one end of the bottom wall has a plurality of hook and loop fasteners aligned with corresponding hook and loop fasteners of the house to releasably couple the house and the tunnel, wherein the house and the tunnel are comprised of polyvinylchloride sheeting.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide a further explanation of the invention as claimed.